Over
by Antinomia
Summary: Típico de un corazón roto el aprenderse la letra de una canción que parece describirte a la perfección.


**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Ian Jones-Quartey, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción de James Blunt: Over. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

 _Típico de un corazón roto el aprenderse la letra de una canción que parece describirte a la perfección._

* * *

Acobijado hasta el tope entre sus sabanas, con los audífonos puestos, sólo repetía la canción que parecía describirlo a la perfección - _ **¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?**_

Canto a la par del inicio de la canción - _ **Ya no será lo mismo…**_

Repetía. Más que nada sabiendo de su realidad. Aún no podía salir de la gran decepción de encontrarla en la puerta de atrás de su trabajo; bastante encantada con el roce y los besos de otro.

 _ **-Te vas a arrepentir-**_ Canto sin estar tan convencido de lo dicho, en realidad, dudaba que ella se arrepintiera de lo que hizo.

 _ **-Vas a recordar mi nombre-**_ Se lo preguntaba, ¿Ella recordaría lo que tanto él hizo por conquistarla? Ahora se preguntaba, si en realidad la había conquistado o si sólo acaso ella estuvo jugando con él durante todos esos años…

 _ **-Porque al final, chica te culparás a ti misma-**_ Esperaba que ella tuviera un ápice de culpa, como mínimo un ápice…

 _ **-Fue asombroso, pero ahora todo ha cambiado-**_ En realidad no, tras lo sucedido se había encerrado en su cuarto, presentandose a su universidad a distancia como costumbre, había desistido de la idea de asistir presencialmente sólo para quedarse al lado de ella, pero… ahora sólo quería cumplir con la universidad para no decepcionar a su padre. Si su figura paterna se enterara que; él había perdido el ánimo por tan sólo el final de un amor; sería la burla eternamente preferida de su padre, quién solo buscaba en sus hijos logros académicos y no una absurda satisfacción personal dentro del amor.

 _ **-Lo tuvimos todo, cariño… pero todo lo has desperdiciado-**_ Eso era cierto, tenían una relación envidiable desde el inicio de la preparatoria y aún al final lo fueron.

 _ **-Lo diré una vez más… te culparás a ti misma-**_ Porque cuando el se dio cuenta del engaño, que ha saber desde que tiempo lo había estado haciendo, el simplemente dio corte, frustrado de que ella le estuviera tomando el pelo. Frente a sus narices.

 _ **-No trates de mentir, porque sé dónde has estado-**_ Sospechaba que no era buena idea dejarla ir con aquel compañero de trabajo, pero tras la insistencia de ella, de que él debía tener confianza en ella, la dejo ir.

 _ **-Tomaste una decisión cuando saliste con él-**_ Cerro sus ojos con más presión, no quería llorar, pero seguía haciéndolo, le dolía mucho el recordar cuando ella le decía "Descuida, me ira a dejar Rad, no pases por mí, confía en que regresare con bien" en cada llamada de manera continua, antes de que él los encontrara.

 _ **-Ahora todo lo que veo en mis sueños es a él acariciando tu piel-**_ Recordarla besando a aquel tipo, suspirando como ella solía hacerlo con él, le era espantoso en su memoria…

 _ **-Cariño, es una lástima, sabes que es tan triste, debiste haber sabido que esto estaría acabado-**_ Y luego, rememoro que cuando los atrapo, su sonido de pisada fue tan fuerte pese a que era solo un paso para regresar, que observo detenidamente el como ella acababa de relamerse los labios y él simplemente la abrazaba con posesión mientras dirigían ambos su vista al origen de aquel sonido estruendoso.

 _ **-Cariño, es demasiado tarde, la pasamos muy bien, pero desde el momento en que mi corazón se rompió, sabes que esto se acabó-**_ Entonces vio como ella maldecía al viento para separarse del que la abrazaba.

 _ **-Por decir que me amas, puedes ir al infierno-**_ La recordó diciendo vagamente que le amaba como excusa para que no dieran por acabada su relación, pero en vez de que tuviera ganas de seguir manteniendo la relación; sentía la gran necesidad de soltarle una vasta cantidad de sandeces por lo que ella estuvo haciendo a sus espaldas.

 _ **-No intentes encontrarme, que este es nuestro último adiós-**_ Recordaba exactamente el último abrazo que ella le dio mientras le pedía perdón.

 _ **-No voy a caer, no. No voy a caer en tus lágrimas-**_ La calidez de las lacrimosas de ella, esa sensación que sintió al despegarla ligeramente de él para decirle adiós, no la olvidaría.

 _ **-No digas que no significó nada-**_ Y luego la voz de ella diciendo que el otro chico no significaba nada, ¿Qué era nada para ella, cuando se tomaba la libertad de besar a su amante de esa manera detrás de la puerta trasera del trabajo de ambos?

 _ **-Tomaste una decisión cuando saliste con él-**_ Ya no creía desde ese día nada de lo que la morena le decía.

 _ **-Ahora todo lo que veo en mis sueños es a él acariciando tu piel-**_ Más que sueños eran pesadillas, esa noche en que fue a darle la sorpresa de ir por ella, se convirtió en su peor recuerdo, era lo que más temía en sueños revivir.

 _ **-Cariño, es una lástima, sabes que es tan triste… debiste haber sabido que esto estaría acabado-**_ Golpeteaba con los dedos las cobijas al ritmo de la música mientras continuaba cantando.

Entonces escucho unos golpeteos en la puerta de su cuarto, se colocó los audífonos alrededor del cuello y pregunto con un simple "¿Qué?"

"Te buscan en la entrada" le contesto la familiar voz de su hermana Shannon.

"Voy" respondió seco a la par que se colocaba una capucha para esconder sus ojeras de la última semana en que no había podido dormir bien.

 _ **-Cariño, es demasiado tarde, la pasamos muy bien, pero desde el momento en el que se rompió mi corazón, sabes que esto se acabó-**_ Cantaba a la par de la canción que se escuchaba aun cuando los audífonos estaban en su cuello, tenían una buena bocina esas carcazas.

Al abrir la puerta, la vio a ella con el cabello como paja en un intento de coleta, con los nervios en punta la observo detenidamente esperando a que ella hablara.

 _ **~Todo lo que veo es tu vestido cayendo~**_

Pero mientras más la observaba, recordaba más nítidamente aquel asqueroso recuerdo, en su mente rememoro que tras aquel beso en el que ellos se devoraban, al finalizarlo, el amante se acercaba tentativamente al cuello de ella.

 _ **~A él sosteniendo tus caderas y tú rogando por más~**_

Le quería cerrar la puerta en la cara por la mala pasada de recuerdos que estuvo tratando de olvidar la última semana y viéndola, no hacía más que revivirlos.

 _ **~Esto me está carcomiendo y despedazando mi alma~**_

"¿Qué quieres?" cuestiono en cuanto ella había colocado el pie; justo al momento en que él estuvo por cerrar la puerta, evitando que lograra su cometido.

"Quiero hablar contigo Ray" dijo mientras ocultaba el dolor que sentía por la presión que el ejercía para intentar cerrar la puerta.

"Nada de Ray, Enid lo nuestro termino, olvídame como yo también intento olvidarte" Menciono honesto a la par que pateaba el pie de ella para cerrarle la puerta.

 _ **~Y a él moviéndose dentro de ti en su habitación, y tú envuelta en sus brazos hundiéndose juntos, esto me está carcomiendo y despedazando mi alma~**_

Tras cerrarle la puerta, noto a su hermana que observaba escondida "Shannon, si vuelve a preguntar por mí, sólo dile que se vaya"

 _ **~Cariño es una lástima, sabes que es tan triste, debiste haber sabido que esto estaría acabado, cariño es demasiado tarde, lo pasamos muy bien, pero desde el momento en el que se rompió mi corazón, sabes que esto se acabó~**_


End file.
